forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.13
Dear Kings and Queens, Your city advisors have been hard at work preparing a more efficient way to manage your army, and today we bring to you the new army management screen. The new screen for managing your armies has a new look, and now includes shameless taunts from some of your opponents, as well as the following improvements: Use your defending units as part of your attacking army. Filter units depending on their Age. Less clicking needed to assign units to and from your army. Balancing changes The forthcoming update also includes some adjustments to game balancing, so please read the changelog below for an overview of what will change, and how. Forge of Empires will be updated to version 1.13 on Wednesday, October 30th. There may be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologise for any inconvenience this may cause. May your quests be victorious, your plunders be fruitful and your guild members loyal! Thank you for supporting Forge of Empires. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. The new army management screen is a more efficient way to manage your units. Now, you can mark units to defend your city, but unlike before, they can now also be used in attack. 1. Currently selected army. Units you select from your unit pool (at the bottom of the screen) will be placed into your current army. 2. Defending units. If the enemy's defenses are visible, they are shown here. 3. Units with a blue surround are marked to defend your city. Clicking this blue defensive helmet will activate the defending army selector, which can be toggled on and off. When active, click any unit to add/remove it from your defending army. 4. This is your unit pool, where your available units are kept. As before, you can filter between different unit types. Defensive units always appear at the front of the pool, for easier location. 5. An additional filter has also been added. You can now choose to display only units from a specific age in your unit pool. 6. You can activate the heal unit icon to heal any units you select. 7. Delete units using this option. With this update come several changes to balancing for long-range units. Please see below for a list of changes: Spoiler: There is also a change to the cost of some PE residential buildings: Spoiler: Bugfixes * Click-and-drag collection coud not start from a plundered building - this has now been fixed. * There was a problem where banned accounts could still speak in the chatroom. This has been fixed. * Production collection stopped using click-and-drag when a player accidentaly "touched" any bars or icons. This problem hsa been corrected. * New players were being placed into advanced neighbourhoods. This should no longer occur. * Some scout errors have been fixed. * In the Army Management menu, the cost to heal units was not shown. This has now been added. - Beta only * The animation for the amphitheater was missing. * Misleading info was displayed when a player entered his password incorrectly. This has been fixed. * During a PvP battle, it was possible to be blocked by an unpassable strip on the battle field. This should no longer occur. * Quests requiring a player to spend Forge Points did not count FPs used via "complete instantly" options. This has been fixed. Category:Changelog